I Knew I'd See You Again
by marilyncross
Summary: Kylie Huynh is attending 7 Seas High. After all her friends come on board, she realizes she has to choose from the one she loved, the one she likes, or her hero. COMPLETE
1. I have to say bye to Malibu

**Note that Kylie Huynh is NOT a real life person, and Elizabeth is not a real life person either. I do not own The Suite Life On Deck, nor do I own Hannah Montana. But I DO own the storyline. Most of the story will be in Kylie's point of view. Like this Chapter. This chapter is a crossover, well it's actually most from Hannah Montana. This isn't even Suite Life on Deck (YET). The next chapter will actually be The Suite Life On Deck. Thank you.  
**

"Well, good-bye," I said my last good-bye to my three best friends, Elizabeth, Miley, and Lilly. Miley and Lilly were closer than Elizabeth and I, but we were still close. I knew Miley's secret. She wasn't the only one that has the double life. I had a double life too.

I was Kyomi Kyohaku.

"Bye, Kylie, we're going to miss you!" Elizabeth said while helping her put her last suitcase in the taxi.

"Yeah," Miley and Lilly agreed.

"We can always keep in touch by the phone," I said, pulling out my phone and winking. "Text or call, either would do." I gave Elizabeth, Miley, and Lilly a hug. Besides, you guys can always visit the ship.

Another person I was going to miss was Oliver. He is my boyfriend. Unfortunately, I knew I was going to meet new people and find new interests, so I knew I had to break up with him. It's going to be hard though, even though he probably knew we had to break up too.

Why isn't he here?

I then felt a light hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Oliver Oken. "Hey Oliver…" I greeted silently.

"Hi, sweetheart," He kissed me on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you so much," Oliver looked like he was going to cry, but he also looked like he was trying to hold it back.

"I'm going to miss you too," I bursted out in tears. When Oliver saw that, he let go a few tears. "And that goes to all of you! But when I finish school, I'm coming back, and I hope you guys are still here for that." I paused. "I will remember you guys, always. I hope you know that." I found myself in a group hug between Elizabeth, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. I hopped into the taxi and the driver drove away. I opened the window and stuck my head outside and waved good-bye. They waved back. I also did the "text me signal" to Oliver.

I can't believe I let this happen. I wanted to go but… a part of me was saying to stay with your friends.

**Smoken Oken:** Hey, there's something we need 2 talk about

**Kylie** (Kylie's nickname on Oliver's phone is _Kylielicious_)**:** Yea, I know

**Smoken Oken:** Do you think we can keep going on our relationship?

**Kylie:** No, I honestly don't

**Smoken Oken:** Well, should we break up?

**Kylie:** I think we should… After all we _will _see other people, but let's promise one thing.

**Smoken Oken:** We will always remember each other? No matter how far we are. And if we even get into a fight?

**Kylie:** Yes, that.

**Smoken Oken:** I promise.

**Kylie:** Me too. Well, I'm at the S.S. Tipton. I'll text you later.

**Smoken Oken:** Bye. I'll text you later too.

**Kylie:** I love you.

**Smoken Oken:** Huh…?

**Kylie**: I mean I… that's a typo.

**Smoken Oken**: I love you too :]

**Kylie**: Really? I've been dying to tell you that I love you but I didn't know how too.

**S****moken Oken:** Lol, its okay. I love you.

**Kylie:** Love you too. Wait… we can't love each other anymore

**Smoken Oken:** Yes we can. If we're still friends, I mean, _close _friends, can't we love each other?

**Kylie:** Good point. Text ya later.

**Smoken Oken:** Right back at you

I put the phone in my pocket and gathered my stuff. But the driver told me that there are going to be people to carry my luggage for me, so all I had to do was bring it outside the taxi. I looked at the S.S. Tipton. Am I really ready for a crazy adventure on a ship? The ship looks so big, and I look so… small compared to it. _Bye Malibu, _I thought. _I'll be back for college in a few years. So, I will be exploring the whole world while at school. That's so cool! And now, I enter the S.S. Tipton. This is a new life. My new school…7 Seas High. Again I think that is cool._ I present myself, Kylie Huynh, to the Ship.

**I know this is a boring chapter, but deal with it. Please review. It gets better... I hope... And sorry about it being a short chapter. This is my first fanfiction, and I hope I get positive reviews. If it rocked, then review and make me happy. If it sucked, then sorry, put it in a nice way like "not to be mean but it could use a little improvement." Thank You.  
**


	2. I Promise Not To Tell

**Hey everyone! I forgot to mention that the songs Kyomi Kyohaku sings (that's my imaginary pop star XD) is not mine. It will be from different artists. If you think that's a bad idea then tell me and I'll find a way to make up some random songs. Okay thanks enjoy chapter two (this story probably gets a weekly update)**

**Zack's POV**

"I can't wait to meet this new student," Bailey excitedly told Cody as he gave someone a towel.

"We're having a new student?" I gave a hot girl a smoothie. "Here you go, a smoothie for a fine lady!" I flirted. The woman just shook her head and walked away.

Cody sighed, wondering if his brother would ever stop. "Yeah. Miss Tutweiller said that since Jasmine is dropping out, there would be room for her."

"So, it's a girl?" I was thrilled, so I don't have to share a roommate with anyone, and I get a new girl. "I can't wait to spend every moment with her!" I sighed dreamily.

"Oh, get over it," Cody said. "At this rate, you'll be having 34 wife's or something."

"You're just jealous because I get all the girls," I teased.

"No I'm not. I wait for the right girl," Cody defended.

"And they're all geeks," I stepped up.

"They are _not _geeks, they are smart, beautiful girls. Like Bailey," Cody put her arm around her.

"Li---" I started, but Bailey interrupted me by putting her hand over my mouth.

"Stop arguing, umm, please," Bailey closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Bailey," Cody said. Bailey smiled as if she was saying, "Your welcome."

I pulled Bailey's hand off my mouth. "Hey, you guys, I heard that Kyomi Kyohaku was going to sing here."

"Really?!" Bailey looked excited.

"But you're going to have to get their fast. If there are no seats then, well, I guess you'll have to watch standing up,"

"I love her just as much as I love Hannah Montana. I can watch her sing while standing up!" Bailey squealed.

"Don't worry, Bailey. I'm going to get seats for us. Better yet, front row seats," Cody grinned.

"Good luck with that," I said.

"Hey, no copying my line," Mr. Moseby snapped as he walked pass us, holding a drink.

"Wow, he like came out of nowhere," Cody laughed. "Right when you said that."

Bailey laughed along.

"Excuse me, but do you guys go to 7 Seas High?" A girl looking around our age asked as she walked up to us.

Wow, she was beautiful. Her hair was shiny dark brown as the sun shown on her. Her perfect dark brown eyes stare at Bailey, Cody, and me like she is a little 3 year old. She must have been the girl that was transferring here. I stare dreamily at her until Cody snapped his fingers in front of my face to wake me up. I was staring so long at her that Cody and Bailey already introduced themselves. "Oh, I'm Zack Martin," I finally said.

"I'm Kylie Huynh," She held out her hand to shake their hand.

"You are the most beautiful girl I met on this boat, Kylie," I winked at her.

"And you are the most… cutest person I met on this boat, Zack," Kylie giggled.

Kylie's POV

Zack, Cody, and Bailey were really nice. They introduced me to all the students, well, at least Woody Fink and London Tipton. We hung out for a few hours. "Hey guys? I have to get ready for… something," I headed towards my cabin, but I had to answer a few questions.

"Get ready for what? Kyomi Kyohaku's show tonight?" Zack asked.

"No, I won't be there," I answered.

"Then what are you getting ready for?" Cody asked.

"My… big test… about… how much I know… my best friends… yeah, that." I said. And since they showed me around, I decided to reserve them front row seats to my show. "Hey, since you guys were being so nice to me…" I paused. "Hold on a second. I need to get it," I went to my room (My roommate isn't in my room. Plus, I don't even know who she is yet) and wrote on a 5 sheets of colored paper neatly in pen 'Front row seats to Kyomi Kyohaku. 7:00 P.M. on August 6, 2009 at the S.S. Tipton.' put red lines as borders around the words, and signed it on the back. I came out of my cabin to give them the seat tickets. "Front row seats to Kyomi Kyohaku's show!" I smiled as I presented them the tickets.

"Wow!" Bailey exclaimed as she looked at the ticket. "How'd you get these?"

"Well…" I needed to think of a reason, and quick! "I… was planning to go, but realized I was busy. So I'm giving these to you," I grinned. "As a thank you of being so nice.

"But how'd you get them?" Woody repeated Bailey.

"I found them," I said quickly.

"You found _five _tickets?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Maybe she's friends with her," London explained. "Like me!" Oh! So that's why London looked so familiar! She was my friend! I haven't seen her in so long. I wanted to give her a hug, but I knew how she is. A person that doesn't liked to be hugged randomly by a poor person. Or at least that's what she thinks.

"I'm not friends with her,"

"Well then, you must be very lucky," Cody doesn't want to waste any time. He felt very lucky himself; to have a friend that has tickets. Not just one ticket but _five _tickets.

"Well I should get going. I need to get ready for my test," I lied, and ran to my room, locking the door. Hopefully, my roommate doesn't get in when I'm dressing as Kyomi.

I brushed my hair so the tangles will get out. Then I used a spray can that was blue and put it as highlights in my hair. It looked so realistic! After that, I applied my make-up, and put my blue contacts on. I was just about to pick my outfit until I heard the doorknob turning. Good thing it was locked.

"Open this door, whoever's in here," I heard a voice say.

"This is my room!" I called out.

"This is my room too," The person said. "You must be my new roommate; I'm Katelyn Nguyen," She introduced… outside.

"I'm Kylie Huynh," I told her my name. "I'm changing right now, so hang out with your friends until I'm done, okay?"

"It's okay, I'll wait here. Changing doesn't take a long time,"

"Umm, it does for me, and I'd _hate _to see you mad at me for taking a long time."

"Okay, but hurry! I need to get ready for the show tonight," Katelyn said.

"Okay, then you'll need this, What's your number so I can call you when I'm done," I gave her front row passes through the bottom of the door.

"201-456-1234. Kylie, thank-you so much! How'd you get these?" Not again.

"Long story," I decided to say.

"Okay. Thanks again and bye!" Katelyn sounded as if she was skipping happily off.

"Okay, now back to what I was doing," I told myself. _What to wear, what to wear, what to wear?_ I thought. _Aha! There! I was wondering where my favorite shirt was. _I pulled out a cute blue shirt with a picture of a light blue electric guitar surrounded by purple flowers with the words POPSTAR on top of it, and what looks like a piece of paper on my shirt says ON TOUR. I put on blue sparkly jeans with a brown belt that has fake but shiny diamonds on it. I put on black converse with fake diamonds pinned to them with white sparkles shining from the light. As you can tell, I love sparkly and shiny things. I put on a necklace that said 'Kyomi' and a silver bracelet. I also put on a scarf, hat, sunglasses to throw at the audience as a memory; so three lucky people get my sunglasses and scarf.

I am ready to rock. I cleaned up then opened the door slightly to see if anyone was out there, and since the coast was clear, I made a run for it. I called Katelyn and told her that I was done. She'd be here any minute so I ran to the sky deck and helped Mr. Moseby set up the chairs for the show. I also made reserved signs for Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Woody, and Katelyn.

"It is such an honor to have you here, Kyomi Kyohaku," Mr. Moseby smiled.

I smiled. "I need to thank you for letting me sing here!"

"So, how much are you going to charge?" Mr. Moseby asked, hoping she's not the type to ask for like 500 or 1,000 dollars and if he doesn't pay then she's not singing.

"It's okay, you don't have to charge me anything," I told him.

Mr. Moseby was confused. "But… why? "

"I just don't need the money right now," I explained. "And don't you need the money too? Like to pay for your employees and stuff like that. It's just a show; I can deal with not being paid."

"Wow, you're really nice. I thought all celebrities ever wanted was money," Mr. Moseby surprisingly said. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I know you can't always stop this, but do the best you can, and please try not to get me mobbed," I pleaded. "If you can't, I totally understand, the fans are wild."

"I'll try the best I can," He replied. "Kirby!" Mr. Moseby called.

Kirby appeared as soon as he heard his name. "Yes, sir?"

"If you see Kyomi Kyohaku get mobbed, try to protect her from that, okay?"

"You can count on me!" Kirby raised his arm to his forehead like a shoulder. "Oh my god, Kyomi Kyohaku?! I love your music!!"

"Thanks. And I love your… job," I smiled.

"Did you hear that Mr. Moseby? Kyomi Kyohaku loves my job!" Kirby looked excited.

"Just protect me okay?" Kyomi said.

"I will," Kirby promised. Then my phone vibrated.

"Excuse me," I took out my phone and sat down on the stage. Oliver had just texted me. Which reminds me I need to take off his nickname. And so I did.

**Oliver:** Hey, how's it going?

**Kylie: **Great, how about you?

**Oliver: **Good, would've been better if you were still here.

**Kylie: **Sorry for leaving Malibu.

**Oliver: **Its okay. Get on AIM.

**Kylie: **Sure, but why?

**Oliver: **Group chat.

**Kylie: **Okay.

I went on AIM on my phone and typed in my username and password.

**Invitation from **_**smokenoken**_** group chat. [Accept] [Decline]**

I pressed the accept button.

**Smokenoken: **and there she is.

**Smileymiley: **Hey Kyles! I missed ya.

**Lillypop**: Me too! I wish you didn't go.

**Styliekylie**: Sorry! I shouldn't have left.

**Lillypop**: It's all right

**Smileymiley**: so did you make any friends?

**Styliekylie**: yeah. They showed me around and I gave them front seat tickets to my show

**Smokenoken**: wow you just got there and your already doing a show?

**Styliekylie**: yeah

**Lillypop**: isn't a stage ship really small? Like you and your band?

**Styliekylie**: yeah but I'm singing it like karaoke.

**Smileymiley**: that's cool.

**Styliekylie**: well I gotta go. Show starts in 15 minutes. Bye love you

**Smokenoken**: right back at you

**Lillypop**: cya

**Smileymiley**: ttyl

**_Styliekylie has signed off_**

"So, did you check to see if the sound was working?" I asked the sound producer.

"Not yet," He answered, not realizing it's max volume right now and turning it on. "AHH!!!"

"TURN IT OFF I THINK IT'S WORKING!"

"YA THINK?" He turned it off. "Oops I didn't realize it was max volume,"

"It's okay," I forgave him. "Now find out the best sound. Here's the list of my songs. The first two songs are audience choice. When you hear what they want, find it on the list and choose the song," I instructed. "And my last song will be Headphones On, and if that's already taken then I'll announce my last song, okay? And sorry if I'm acting a little bossy," I walked away and came back. "Oh, and here's $20 for helping me out." I handed him the dollar bill.

"Thanks."

I headed toward the light producer. "So is the light system working?"

"Yeah," The light producer replied. "Let me test it out, stand on the stage," he told me and I did. I looked up and he shown the light.

"Ahh!" I closed my eyes immediately.

"Sorry," He apologized and turned off the light.

"It's okay," I told him. "Here's your payment," I handed him $20.

"Thanks."

I looked at the entrance. Kirby must be guarding it because I see nobody.

"Kyomi, position," Mr. Moseby told her. "It's almost show time."

"Right," I hid behind the curtain. It wasn't covering the stage but it could cover me while I walk out and sing.

"Single-file line, or no show!" I heard Kirby yell. "Good," Kirby said. Kirby must've gotten them into a line.

"Come here if I call your name," Kirby pulled out a list. "Cody, Zack, Bailey, Katelyn, London, and Woody." Kirby put the list back into his pocket. You guys got reserved seats, right?" They flashed their ticket. "Great, find your seat."

"Yay!" I hear Bailey say.

I took off my sunglasses to wipe the lens but I accidentally dropped it outside the curtain. I didn't want to show my face so I felt the ground for my sunglasses, and grabbed something and pulled it and heard what sounded like an "oof". I looked outside carefully.

"It's Kyomi Kyohaku's head!!" Bailey squealed.

I ignored that. "Sorry Mr. Moseby! I thought you were my sunglasses!" I apologized.

"It's okay," Mr. Moseby said and gave me my sunglasses.

"Thanks," I said and wiped my glasses.

"Okay, its show time," Mr. Moseby called to Kirby, who got crushed by a mob of fans right when he said that.

"Oww!" Kirby complained.

"Hello everybody, and welcome to Kyomi Kyohaku's show. Tonight, two lucky people will get to choose a song, and Kyomi will finish it off with her pick of a song," Mr. Moseby introduced. "Bailey, choose a song," Mr. Moseby picked Bailey so she would stop jumping in her seat.

"Umm… Start All Over!" Bailey shouted.

"Start All Over it is," Mr. Moseby looked at the sound producer. The intro started as Mr. Moseby got off the stage. The lights shown on me as the crowd had gone wild. Slowly, the curtain opened.

"I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride," I started to sing and walked up to the front of the stage. "Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide! It's sooner than I thought but you called me out. I lost control and there's no doubt! I'm gonna START ALL OVER!" I threw my hat. They got wild when I did that. "Out of the fire and into the fire again. You make me want to forget. And. Start all over! Here I come straight out of my mind or worse. Another chance to get burned. And. Start all over! I'm gonna start all over," I continued to sing until the song was over.

"WHOO!! I LOVE YOU KYOMI KYOHAKU!!" The crowd said after the song was over.

"Who wants to pick next?" I smiled, and picked my roommate, Katelyn. She picked You Belong With Me, and after that I sung Headphones On, and then my show was over. I threw my scarf on You Belong With Me, and my sunglasses on Headphones On. It was autograph signing time. Wow, it took, like, 30 minutes to get everyone's autograph done. "Thank you, everybody!" I left to go to my cabin.

I rushed to my cabin and closed the door, but I forgot to lock it. At least, I _thought _I closed the door. When the right half of my hair was still straight, and I still had my blue highlights on, Bailey got in my cabin. And I still had my contacts, make-up, and clothes on.

"Hey Kylie--- OH EMM GEE!!" Bailey squealed. I pushed her in and closed and locked the door. I made sure this time.

"Bailey, I know what you're thinking."

"KYOMI KYOHAKU KNOWS MY NAME!!"

"SHH BAILEY!"

"Wait… you look like Kylie… with your hair straight."

"Well, I'm not Kylie."

"I didn't even bring up the fact that you were Kylie. Wait… without your blue eyes, make-up, normal clothes, high-lights…" Bailey gasped. "You're Kylie?"

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

She touched my blue highlight and rubbed it in between her fingers. "Yes you are!" She showed me her fingers for proof.

"Okay, alright, alright!" I sighed. "I'm Kyomi Kyohaku."

"One of my best friends is a pop star…?" She asked herself quietly.

"Yes. Now do me a favor and you know try to prevent anyone from coming in here."

"But---"

"We'll talk about this later." I promised.

"Okay."

I straightened my hair, used a wet towel to get my highlights out, took off my make-up, went in the closet too change, took off my contacts, took off my jewelry and shoes, hid my stuff in my suitcase, and I was back to being Kylie.

"Thanks Bailey," I opened the door and walked down the hall with Bailey.

"So… how are you Kyomi?" Bailey asked confused.

"Let's talk about it in a quiet place. You know, where people aren't around? Katelyn would be in my room so we can't talk there and not in your room because of London," I said.

"Well," Bailey started. "I _can _ask Cody if I can use his room privately for a few minutes or so."

"You really think that will work?"

"Sure, he'll do anything for me."

"Okay."

Bailey knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Cody asked.

"Me, Bailey," Bailey replied. The door opened.

"Hi come on in. You too Kylie."

"Thanks," Bailey said. "I was wondering if I can use your room without you in here," Bailey looked at Woody. "And Woody. You can hang out in my room, I just need to speak with Kyom--- Kylie for a while." Had Bailey almost called me Kyomi?

"Ah. You're such a big fan of Kyomi that you almost called Kylie 'Kyomi.' Sure you can use my room," Cody laughed. Bailey and I looked at each other in relief and laughed along.

"Or if London doesn't let you in then you can use my room," I giggled.

"Okay," Cody turned to Woody. "Woody, let's go. Kylie and Bailey are having their 'girl' talk."

"Okay," He replied and got out with Cody.

"So…" Bailey started. "You have… two lives?"

"Yeah, it's complicated. You see, when I wanted to become a pop star, I would miss my normal life. So, instead of being mobbed all the time, Kyomi Kyohaku is nowhere to be seen when Kylie Huynh is in sight," I explained.

"Why? If you were just Kyomi Kyohaku, you would be the center of attention! Wouldn't that awesome?"

"It may seem great, but the fans won't leave me alone," I explained some more. "Plus if I was half famous and half not, I wouldn't be able to meet such great friends like you when I grow up."

Bailey was silent. "Yeah, I guess I haven't thought of that."

"Now you have to _swear _you won't tell anyone. If anyone knows, who knows what will happen? All eyes would be on me everywhere, mouths would be asking for autographs, and so on," I pleaded.

"I won't tell anyone," Bailey promised. "I promise."

"Thanks Bailey, you're a true friend."

"You're welcome and thanks," Bailey laughed.

"You're welcome," I giggled.

There was silence. "Hey Bailey, we should give Cody his room back," I said and walked out of the room only to see Cody and Woody sitting down. "Cody? Woody?" I gasped.

"What?" Cody asked as if nothing as happened. "Katelyn and London was sleeping. And so was Zack, and I didn't want to disturb them."

"Did you hear what we were talking about?" Bailey asked.

"Yes," Woody honestly answered. "Well, Cody did. I had no clue what you were talking about.

"Woody!" Cody cried, upset.

"What, it's true!" Woody said.

"But you didn't have to say anything about it!"

I just sighed. "Just promise you won't tell anyone, and you're good." I said walking off to my cabin. "Good night and sweet dreams, guys."

"You too," They said, and went back to their cabins.

Cody's POV

_Our best friend, Kylie Huynh, is a pop star? _I thought. _Not only that, but one of the most loved and famous teen pop star?_ I was so confused. Woody was just snoring, not caring about what I heard. I just thought about why Kylie can't just be Kyomi. But since I heard them talk, I knew why. She wanted to live a normal life, and rock it too. I really wanted to tell the world she was Kyomi Kyohaku

But I promised not to tell. So I couldn't.

After all the things I thought about, I finally put myself to sleep, and found myself in a dream.

**Did you like this chapter? :D sorry if it looks kind of long. I'm not sure If the next chapter is going to be on Cody's dream or not XD well review please? :] remember to tell me to improve if this sucks ;[ Thanks for reading. Again, please review! Thank you.**


	3. Stalker

**Eh, Cody's dream is nothing special. I couldn't think of anything for his dream. XD enjoy. Oh and sorry it took so long. I just got kind of bored of this story, took a break from it, and yeah. Also, there might be mistakes in the beginning because I changed the POV a few times. Bailey's POV**

_Kylie, Zack, Cody, me, and other people were waiting in the lobby for someone. That was Hannah Montana and her friends, Mike, Lola, and Natalie. Hannah's friends were first to show up. I guess Hannah was going to make a run for it._

"_Hey Mike!" Kylie happily said, walking up to the male teen in a hoodie, hugging him._

_"Hey Kyles!" He hugged me back._

_"Who is this?" I asked._

_"My ex."_

_"Oh."_

_"Hey Lola and Natalie!" Kylie hugged them, and they hugged me back._

_"I missed you!" Natalie said._

_"Yeah, me too!" Lola agreed._

_"I missed you guys too," Kylie said. "Where's Hannah?"_

_"She's going to try to run to our cabin." Lola answered._

_"Oh. By the way, this is Bailey." Kylie pointed at me._

_"Nice to meet you Bailey!" Natalie held out her hand and I shook it._

_"Nice to meet you, too…" _

_"Natalie," She completed._

_"Yeah. So you must be Lola?" I held out my hand to shake her._

_"Yeah." She answered and shook my hand._

_"It's going to be a long trip to Japan…" Kylie said._

_"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mike sighed._

_"Oh, by the way, my other friends are right there," Kylie pointed to London, Zack, and Cody._

_"Okay," Lola and Natalie said. "I'll go say hi to them."_

_"I'll go with you too."_

_"Hey guys, this is Lola and Natalie, Kylie's best friends from Malibu," I introduced._

_"Cool, hi, I'm Zack," Zack said._

_"I'm Cody, nice to meet you." Cody said_

_"London, the prettiest girl ever!" London bragged._

_"And, Mike is over there next to Kylie," I pointed at Mike, and then I gasped._

_So did Cody and London. Zack gasped the loudest._

_"Bailey. Bailey! Bailey!! BAILEY!!!" A voice said._

"Huh?" I mumbled. "I'm sleeping…" I said.

"This is the first time you ever slept longer than me," London said. "And it's Sunday! What time did you sleep last night?"

"I don't know…" I replied.

"Whatever. Get up," London told her, and left.

"Hey Bailey!" Cody greeted me.

"Hey Cody," I greeted back. "You know I had a weird dream last night; Kylie was leading a double life as Kyomi."

"That… wasn't a dream," Cody said. "Remember? I overheard you and Kylie talk about that."

"Oh yeah…" I remembered. "I still can't believe that."

"I know, right?" Cody sighed.

"Hey guys!" Kylie went up to Cody and me.

"Hi, Kyles," Bailey smiled.

"You guys still didn't tell anyone yet, right?" Kylie looked worried.

"I didn't tell anyone, like I promised," I answered.

"Same here," Cody answered. "Not yet, anyway…" He muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"What I mean is," Cody started. "I never kept a secret from Zack before. We would tell each other _everything_ all the time," Cody explained. "I don't know if I can keep it or not.

"Well… Just try not to tell anyone…" Kylie pleaded.

"I'll try, but sorry if it slips out of my mouth," I answered. Kylie looked so worried that she looked like she shouldn't have let him know. "So, can I ask you a question, Kylie?"

"Sure."

"Are you interested in Zack?"

"Who in the world gave you the idea to ask you that question?" Kylie asked as if Cody had lost my mind.

"No I was just asking."

"I never even talked to him," Kylie pointed out.

"True," I said. "But do you think he is hot or anything?" I asked. "Because he does."

"Well," Kylie started. "He's cute, but I don't think I'll be interested in him; everyone says he breaks up with a girl after a week to get a new girl, and I'm usually in long relationships, like when I was with Oliver, we were together for about 8 months," Kylie explained. "I still have feelings for him too… and I still cry about him over the night…" I heard her mutter.

"You still have feelings for him?" Cody asked.

"No," She lied.

"I just heard you mutter 'I still have feelings for him too and I still cry about him over the night,'" I objected.

"You heard wrong," Kylie kept a straight face. "I said I… still have beings for… dim… and I still… try about him over the kite…" Kylie finished. "Man, I'm bad at rhyming!" I heard her mutter again.

"Yeah. Uh-huh," Cody said in a sarcastic voice. I just sat there giggling.

Kylie's POV

"Hey, Kylie!" Zack said. "You're looking as beautiful as ever."

"…Umm thanks?" I said confused. "Can I have a strawberry smoothie?"

"Sure," He made a strawberry smoothie in a green cup and gave it to me. "One strawberry smoothie to the hottest girl on earth!"

"Okay then…" I gave him a dollar.

"Keep it," He said.

"Take it."

"Keep it."

"Take it!" I threw the dollar at him.

"Okay, okay," He took the dollar. "So want to go out for dinner?"

"Umm, not really…" I replied.

"Well, why not?" Zack complained.

"Well… I heard you dump a girl every week," I answered.

"You're different," He told me.

"I still don't want to go out with you."

"Okay…" Zack said, disappointed.

I finished my smoothie and handed it to Zack and walked away. I walked and flopped down on a chair.

"Hey Kylie!" Bailey walked up to me.

"Hey, what's up, Bailey?" I smiled.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you, because I'm kind of bored." Bailey said, sitting down on a chair next to me.

"Sure."  
"So… how was life in Malibu?" She asked.

"Umm good," I answered. "Where are you from, Kettlecorn?" She nodded. "How was it?"

"It was really small. I heard Malibu is, like, many times bigger then Kettlecorn, right?"

I was going to answer, but I zoned out before I could.

"Umm, Kylie?"

ZONEZONEZONE

"Kylie?"

ZONEZONEZONE

"Kylie!"

"Ahh!" I shrieked. "Oh sorry."

"What happened?" Bailey asked.

"I zoned out thinking about my life in Malibu, my friends, my Oli…" I stopped talking.

"Who's Oli?"

"Uhh nice shirt!" I complimented, trying to get off the Oliver subject.

"Oh, thanks! I like your shirt too!" She said happily. "Wait a minute we were just talking about Oli."

"Is that a new necklace?" I gasped.

"Kylie, who's Oli?"

"Oliver, he is my ex… boy… friend," I gave in.

"Oh, what happened?" She asked, concerned.

"I went to Seven Seas High, that's what happened," I answered.

"Oh, I see…"

Bailey's POV

I've been talking to Kylie for the past 30 minutes. She was a real good friend. "Hey, did you know that London Tipton makes a web show called, 'Yay Me Starring London Tipton'?"

"No way, is it good?" She asked.

"It's good, but sometimes it can be quite humiliating if you're a guest star. One time, she made a segment called 'Boo You!" and I was the person getting pranked. I swear it was so embarrassing!" I laughed.

"So what was your favorite web show?" Kylie asked.

"Well, I like iCarly," I answered.

"No way! I do too!" Kylie exclaimed. "Carly and Sam are so hilarious!"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

Then Kylie's phone buzzed. "Excuse me a second," She said. I nodded.

"Who are you texting?" I asked.

"Oliver."

"Oh, can I see his picture?"

"Later."

"Okay."

When she was done texting, instead of a photo, she showed me a video. Oliver was singing "Let's Make This Last Forever" for a band.

"Look, he's so talented… yet he didn't make it," Kylie whispered.

"Wow," I said. He's cute, but I didn't say anything. "He sings well," I commented.

"Yup," She agreed.

"Is that you?" I laughed, pointing at a person that looked like a screaming fan.

"Yeah," Kylie laughed. "My eyes are hurting, I'm going to go to my room and rest them up, okay?" I nodded, and she walked to her cabin.

"Hey Bailey I thought you were talking to Kylie," Katelyn walked up to Bailey.

"I was, but her eyes started to hurt so she went to her cabin to rest them," Bailey told her.

"Oh."

"I'm going to go check up on her," I went to Kylie's cabin and knocked on the door.

"Door's open!" I heard Kylie say. I open the door and see her with a guitar.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, looking at the acoustic guitar.

"Writing a song," She answered.

"Oh, can I hear it?" I asked with excitement.

"Well, I only got the first verse and chorus done," Kylie said. "But okay. It's called 'FYI' **(Miranda Cosgrove)**," She played the intro. "F-Y… FYI! FYI! For your information! You're a maniac, but it's my decision. When I say I'm so, so serious. As my heart attack, caught you in my vision. Must admit I'm not afraid of us. Hey you, I say what I mean, I mean what I say when I say Girls like boys. Who never want to stay, you see. As soon as they walk away, we step in their direction. That's OK. Who wants to have some guy, not I. Sticking right by my side, we cannot take rejection. This is for your information. FYI. For you information!" Kylie completed.

"Nice song!" I complimented.

"Thanks."

"Hmm, I'm going to go back to the sky deck," I said.

"I'll go with you," Kylie said, packing her guitar.

"Okay."

Kylie's POV

"Oliver was scared of gum and I forgot he was, so one time, when I was chewing gum I hugged him once, he got so freaked out… His reaction was so hilarious!" I laughed. We were sitting at the juice bar. "Yeah, he pulled away and I swear he screamed so loud… He would've embarrassed himself if other people were around us," I finished telling a story to Bailey.

"Are you serious?!" Bailey laughed.

"Yeah," I said. "He was a guy. Oh, and---" I was cut off by Zack accidentally knocking down my cup, and it was full. I gasped.

"Oh, Kylie!" Zack shouted. "I'm so sorry!"

Normally, I had anger problems, but this time, I just forgave him and went to my room to go change. Not knowing that I grabbed the exact shirt, pants, and belt as I wore during the show last Sunday, I walked out of the room to the sky deck.

"Dude, aren't those the clothes that Kyomi Kyohaku wore last week?" Zack gasped.

_Crap,_ I thought. I was too lazy to get back there, but my identity was more important, so I went and changed into something else.

"Sorry about that, and no that wasn't her clothes," I said with a straight face.

"Which reminds me," Zack said. "We're docking in Tokyo in a few weeks or months!"

I knew that, but I decided to ask, "How do you know?"

"I heard the captain talking about it, so I decided to tell you."

"Why me?"

"Because, FYI, I know you're obsessed over Japan."

"Stalker."

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Yes you are."

**Sorry, this ending sucks! Lol, it sucks, it sucks, it sucks, and so does the story. Since I'm getting really bored with the story, the real stuff is going to happen in chapter 5.** **I don't even think this story is going to have at least 10 chapters like I planned it to.**


	4. It's just me and my friends

**Kylie's POV**

"London, how do ideas influence environment, cultures, and people?" Miss Tutweiller asked London during class.

"I'm not sure about the environment and cultures, but I have an idea that shopping for more clothes help people like me look fabulous!" London answered.

_Wow,_ I thought.

"No, London," Miss Tutweiller said. "How about…" She was going to complete her sentence, but it was time for dismissal. "Okay, before I dismiss everyone, I'd like to announce that we're going to dock in Japan in a few days. Okay, class is dismissed."

It has been three months since I got here, and I'm pretty much used to everything. I also realized that Zack really isn't that bad. In fact, I think I might be falling for him. I also knew we were going to stop by in Malibu for a while.

I was hanging out with Bailey for a while at the Juice bar after we got out of the hot tub. Even though I only knew her for 3 months, I think of her as one of my closest best friends.

I looked at Cody and smiled as a thank you for the towel. He was real nice, and his stories about Bailey and him before they started dating were actually pretty funny.

I looked at Zack and ordered another smoothie. He was a good friend too; he was the flirty type, which made him funny and cute. Like I said before, I might be falling for him.

London was lying down on a chair, reading magazines about her. She may be self-centered, thinking she's all that, but she was pretty cool once I got used to it.

Woody was the first person I met who could fart without a reason. He's really nasty, but nice and funny.

Katelyn and Addison are really hyper people, though Addison is so much more hyper then she is. Katelyn is my roommate, we get along but we don't talk a lot. Addison… I don't even think she knows who I am.

Right now, I was just listening to one of Bailey's stories back in Kettlecorn.

It's been three whole months. Three! My secret hasn't spilled yet. I knew I could count on Bailey and Cody.

It's just me and my friends, having a great time.

Suddenly, a stranger walked up to us. "Hello," He said. "You two look very cute."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your husband."

"What are you talking about?"

"Want to go out?"

"No! I don't know you."

"How about you?" The stranger asked Bailey.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." She answered.

"So? Can't you have two guys?"

"No…?"

"Who are you?" I repeated.

"My identity stays hidden until I kiss one of you girls."

"You do it," Bailey and I said at the same time. "No way!"

"Hmm, its too bad." He said walking off slowly. Suddenly, and quickly, he wrapped us in a rope, went to a room, locked it, and tied us. So quickly that no one even noticed, and we didn't have the time to scream.

"What the freak are you doing?!" I screamed.

"Kiss me or else."

"Or else what?" Bailey said.

"I'll kill you."

"Pshh you can't kill us!"

"Oh really?" He said, pulling out a gun.

"Right… yeah… that gun…"

"That gun is not real," I completed.

"Well, how do you know?" The stranger asked.

"Because it's green, looks like plastic, and its wet. Plus, it doesn't even have a reload thing," Bailey said.

"Yeah, it looks like a water gun," I said.

"Dare me to shoot it?" He challenged.

"Yes." We both said, and he did, just getting us wet.

"You're such a loser," I said, shaking my head.

"Untie us," Bailey demanded.

"Not until you kiss me."

"Why do you want a kiss so badly? Just grab a girl you know that really likes you!" I sighed. "Hey, can you hold out that knife?"

"Why? You can't even get it with your hands," The stranger scoffed, pulling it out.

"Watch me," I said, kicking the knife out of his hands, making it cut the rope for Bailey. "Get me out of here Bailey."

"Right," Bailey got the knife and cut it while the stranger just stood there with his mouth open.

"Once again, I have outsmarted someone, and this time, it's a stranger," I smiled.

"Give us your name!" Bailey demanded.

"No."

"Okay, fine by me," I said, walking away.

"The name is Robert."

"Alright then."

"Yo, Cody, how's your job coming to?" I asked.

"What did you break?" Cody said in response.

"Er, what?"

"I said---" Cody broke off. "Oh, I thought you were Zack," He laughed. I laughed too.

"LONDON," I called.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Hi, what have you been up to?"

"Oh, nothing, just reading these magazines," London answered.

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey, Zack," I greeted as I popped a piece of gum in my mouth.

"Hey, Kylie," Zack greeted back. "Do you want to hang out with me tonight?"

"Sure, where?"

"What are you interests? Do you like dinner, movies, video games," Zack started to list.

"Video games," I answered. "Wait, you weren't trying to ask me out, right?"

"Of course I was trying to ask you out!"

"Well, I don't want to then."

"Okay fine, we're just going to hang out at the arcade. 8 o'clock."

"Okay, see you then," I said, walking away.

**Zack's POV**

"Hey, Cody," I said after we finished work. It was 7:46 right now. "At 8, I'm going, I'm going to hang out with Kylie."

"You finally got her to go with you?" Cody asked sounding impressed.

"No," Zack admitted.

"Then why should I care?"

"Because tonight, she's going to finally realize I'm her Romeo," I said, looking into the sky.

"Umm, I don't think so, your longest relationship was 2 weeks," Cody told him.

"No it wasn't!" Zack said. "It was 2 weeks and an hour."

"Zack, you're so… never mind."

After we finished playing in the arcade, I felt like I love her a whole lot more. We talked about our lives, our interests. It seems like we have a lot in common, besides her not being a messy kind of person.

"Zack, you were great," Kylie commented.

"What are you talking about, you beat me 3 times in Mario Kart!" I laughed.

"You just let me win, I know you did."

"Well, the first 2 games I did, but I realized you were good and tried to beat you."

"See?"

"It was only once!"

"Okay," Kylie laughed. "Zack, you're a really great guy."

"I know I am, and you're a great girl," I joked.

"Haha, thanks, you're sweet."

"I don't want a lollipop if it's not as sweet as you."

"Aw. Well, we better go," Kylie suggested. "It's 12:30 in the morning."

"Okay. See you tomorrow morning."

"You too."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

**Kylie's POV**

I crept in my room, but I accidentally tripped, which caused Katelyn to wake up.

"Where have you been?" My roommate asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uhh, at the arcade?" I answered.

"You played there really late. Could get bad for your eyes," Katelyn told me. I rolled my eyes, with the "I know, I know" look on my face.

"You know, this is one of the first times I see you not hyper."

"Why do you think? It's night, I'm tired, and I got woken up by you."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

There was silence. "You know, Kylie, we should talk more, since we're roommates."

"Umm, Addison is the only person you wanted hang out with."

"Well you're right… Well, in Japan, I'll try to buy you something. Okay? Which reminds me, Hannah Montana is going to this cruise for a while."

"Okay. Cool. Good night and sweet dreams," I said, after brushing my teeth.

"You too," Katelyn said, and we both fell asleep.

**I am so sorry guys, I am bored out of my mind with this story, and since the real stuff is happening in Chapter 5, I had to think of things for this chapter. I think I'm going to have to edit my story, like if it's a crossover, the rating, the summary, and so on. Oh and please review... I didn't get any reviews for chapter 3! D: I understand it for being kind of boring, but the real stuff will happen in chapter 5, I promise. :D thank you.  
**


	5. Why won't you believe me?

**OH EMM GEE chapter 5 finally… no more boring little stories x.x anyways, enjoy chapter 5.**

**Bailey's POV**

The next morning, my friends and I went down to the lobby. I was very excited because of this: Hannah Montana is going to be boarding the S.S. Tipton! Her friends and manager is going to be there too. Before Hannah showed up, it looks like her friends showed up first. Their name was Lola, Natalie, and Mike. I was standing next to Kylie.

"Hey Mike!" Kylie happily said, walking up to the male teen in a hoodie, hugging him.

"Hey Kyles!" He hugged me back.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"My ex."

"Oh."

"Hey Lola and Natalie!" Kylie hugged them, and they hugged me back.

"I missed you!" Natalie said.

"Yeah, me too!" Lola agreed.

"I missed you guys too," Kylie said. "Where's Hannah?"

"She's going to try to run to our cabin." Lola answered.

"Oh. By the way, this is Bailey." Kylie pointed at me.

"Nice to meet you Bailey!" Natalie held out her hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you, too…"

"Natalie," She completed.

"Yeah. So you must be Lola?" I held out my hand to shake her.

"Yeah." She answered and shook my hand.

"It's going to be a long trip to Japan…" Kylie said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mike sighed.

"Oh, by the way, my other friends are right there," Kylie pointed to London, Zack, and Cody.

"Okay," Lola and Natalie said. "I'll go say hi to them."

"I'll go with you too." Bailey said.

"Hey guys, this is Lola and Natalie, Kylie's best friends from Malibu," I introduced.

"Cool, hi, I'm Zack," Zack said.

"I'm Cody, nice to meet you." Cody said

"London, the prettiest girl ever!" London bragged.

"And, Mike is over there next to Kylie," I pointed at Mike, and then I gasped.

So did Cody, London, Natalie, and Lola. Zack gasped the loudest. Wait a minute… Haven't I had a dream about this before?

**Kylie's POV (when Lola and Natalie were going to go introduce themselves)**

"So, how was the three months without me?" Oliver asked me.

"It was… well, it was good, but it would've made me a lot happier if you were there," I answered. "How about you?"

"Same," Oliver said.

"You look so handsome today… like always…" I complimented.

"You look beautiful," Oliver told me, and hugged me. "So…"

"Hmm… I want to get back together with you," I sighed.

"Same here." Then there was silence. "Your lips are perfect today."

"Yours are too," I smiled, and we slowly leaned in to kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever.

Then we broke off by the Hannah Montana fans, pushing us apart.

"Everyone move! Hannah Montana coming through!" Kirby said, guiding Hannah Montana to her room.

"Hey Hannah," I called, but she couldn't hear me, due to the screaming fans. Even I couldn't hear myself. Then I saw Mr. Stewart/Hannah Montana's manager and Jackson. "Hey Jackson, Mr. Stewart," I greeted.

"This lobby is worse then the time Jackson's room had 8 year expired food in his room," Robby said.

"It's not usually like this when the most popular teen pop star is on the cruise," I explained.

"Right…" Robby said.

"So, where do I go to sleep?" Jackson asked.

"Umm, you're gonna have to share a room with someone," I told Jackson.

"What?" Jackson said, shocked. "It's bad enough that I have to come here."

"Well, at least its going to be with someone you know with from the start. You're roommate is probably going to be Oliver or your dad," I said.

"You know, I get sea-sick very easily," Robby said.

"Then I hope my roommate is Oliver," Jackson quickly said.

"Umm, okay then."

"Come on Oliver," I pulled Oliver to the sky deck. "Let me see your room number," I read the paper, and lead Oliver to his room.

"This room is puny," Oliver commented.

"You're lucky you don't have to use this puny room for the entire school year," I laughed.

Then, Jackson walked in here. "So, I'm going to be sharing a room with Oliver," Jackson said. I nodded, and walked out to find Hannah's room. I found it in a short amount of time, since all you had to do was find the room that had the most people surrounding it, and Kirby guarding it.

"Hey Kirby, I'm here to see Hannah," I told Kirby.

"That goes for you too, Kylie, you can't," Kirby told me.

"I'm a close personal friend of hers."

"How can I be so sure?"

"Just ask her."

"Okay, but if you're not---"

"I am."

"Okay," Kirby slightly opened the door. "Hannah, your friend Kylie is here to see you."

"Kylie what?" Hannah asked.

"Kylie Huynh."

"Let her in," Hannah said, and Kirby let me in.

"Hey Miley," I smiled. "Who's your roommate?"

"Lilly, probably," She answered, and then Lola walked in.

"Hi Lilly!" I greeted.

"Hey Kylie, what's up?" Lilly smiled, in disguise as Lola. "By the way," Lilly started.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you… kissing Oliver back at the lobby?"

"Oh, you saw? Haha that's funny…" I said, with a hint of embarrassment in my face. "We kind of got back together."

"Oh, that's cool," Lilly said.

After the halls got cleared up, Kirby told Miley and Kirby left, which left Miley and Lilly and me alone, they told me that they would meet me at the sky deck as soon as they finished being Hannah and Lola.

**Oliver's POV**

I was talking to Kylie when I saw her come to the sky deck. I forgot to take off my disguise as Mike, but it didn't matter anyway because not a lot of people knew who Mike was.

"I want a smoothie…" Kylie suddenly said softly.

"Okay, I'll go buy us a smoothie," I said, leaving.

"Thanks, I want a strawberry," Kylie called.

"I'll have 2 strawberry smoothies," I called to the worker.

"2 Strawberries coming right up," The worker said, handing two strawberry smoothies to me after getting them in a cup.

"You!" The worker said. "My name is Zack, and I saw you smooching Kylie on the lips! That was supposed to me! I was supposed to make her fall in love with me. I almost had her too!" Zack angrily said.

"Err, I'm sorry?" I apologized, confused. Then I went back to where Kylie and I were talking… what the…

**Kylie's POV (Happening when Oliver left to get a smoothie)**

When Oliver left for a smoothie, some weird person took his seat. I attempted to push him off, but something seems familiar about him.

"Hi Kylie," The dude said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Don't you remember me?" The boy said. "I'm James; you used to have a crush on me in 6th grade. Remember?"

"Oh yeahh!" It struck me like lightning. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just on vacation with my family," He answered.

"Okay, now that you covered the obvious, what are you doing _here_, like what are you doing sitting next to me? You usually ignore me in 6th grade."

"I've come because throughout the years, I started to have a crush on you."

"Sorry, but---" I was cut off by him placing his lips on me. I tried to pull away, but his hands were around my head, so I couldn't. He then let go after 5 seconds. "What was that?" I asked, wiping my lips.

"Why'd you kiss me?" James acted like he wasn't the one who started it.

"What do you mean?"

I turned around and screamed.

**Oliver's POV**

I crossed my arms. What the heck was that all about?! I thought she wasn't a cheater…

**Kylie's POV**

"What was _that_?!" Oliver looked hurt.

"I can explain!" I protested.

"Then explain!"

"I was just talking to him, and then he kissed me, and I tried to pull away, but his hand was around my head!" I explained.

"Oh, how am I supposed to believe you!? You were the one that had a crush on him first, seeing how you kept talking about him with Miley, Lilly, Natalie, and me! You kept saying how many times he broke your heart, how cute he is, and you're saying that he kissed _you_?!" Oliver threw his hands up.

"I promise I didn't do it!" I cried.

"How can I be so sure?!" Oliver yelled.

I kissed him.

"Get your dirty lips off of me!" Oliver screamed at me, slapping me. Now I was the one to get hurt. Not because of the slap, because he broke my heart.

"Since when have you become such a jerk?!" I slapped him back.

"Since when have you become such a cheater?!" He yelled.

"I WAS NEVER CHEATING!!" I screamed my loudest.

"And I WAS NEVER A JERK!!" He screamed his loudest.

"YOU'RE SUCH AN UGLY BEAST!"

"JUST A FEW MONTHS AGO YOU SAID THAT I WAS A SEXY BEAST!"

"I THINK I MEANT SEXY BASTARD!"

"THAT STILL MAKES ME SEXY!"

"FINE! UGLY BASTARD!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME NAMES?!"

"BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!"

"HOW CAN I BELIEVE SUCH A LIAR?!" He pushed me into the hot tub.

Spitting out water that accidentally got in my mouth, I pulled him into the hot tub and continued arguing. "HOW CAN I TALK TO SUCH A JERK?!" I got out of the hot tub, and so did Oliver.

"THEN DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Even though we said we wouldn't talk to each other, we were still arguing. Not only that, but we were using violence.

"YOU ARE SO IRRITATING!!" I yelled, punching him while he punched me back.

"SO ARE YOU!"

I drunk the smoothie he bought him. "NOW I HATE STRAWBERRY BECAUSE STRAWBERRY IS YOUR FAVORITE!" I knocked down the cup when I finished it.

"IT'S YOUR FAVORITE TOO, IT REMINDS ME OF YOU, SO I HATE IT TOO!" He did the same thing to his smoothie.

"HOW ABOUT I PUSH YOU INTO THE OCEAN!?"

"I BET YOU'RE TOO WEAK TO EVEN DO THAT!"

"WANT A BET?!"

"I JUST SAID, "I BET" STUPID!!"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME STUPID, YOU DUMASS."

"TOO BAD, I ALREADY DID!"

"I'M GOING TO PUSH YOU!!"

"NOT IF I PUSH YOU FIRST!"

Miley and Lilly came down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Miley said.

I continued pushing and I said, "HE STARTED IT!"

"YOU STARTED IT, YOU BITCH!!"

Miley and Lilly came down to help Oliver and I from killing each other because we almost pushed each other into the ocean. Miley grabbed my shirt, and Lilly grabbed Oliver's.

"LET GO, MILEY!" I screamed. "I WANNA PUSH OLIVER INTO THE OCEAN!"

"You are not going to push your boyfriend into the ocean!" Miley said.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND ANYMORE!!"

"THIS IS MY CHANCE, LILLY! LET GO OF ME!" Oliver told her.

"No," Lilly sighed.

"I HATE YOU, OLIVER!" I yelled at him.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" He yelled back.

"Well, I CHANGE MY MIND!"

"ME TOO! I HATE YOU MORE THEN YOU!"

"LIES!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S LYING, SO STOP LYING, YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Oliver screamed. "I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU!"

"I THOUGHT YOU _COULD _BELIEVE ME!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOUR FACE!"

"WELL," Oliver started. "I hate you," Oliver talked in his normal voice. "I'll hate you FOREVER!!" Oliver yelled at me. I stopped struggling to attack him, and he freed himself and marched to his room. Those last words he argued with me broke my heart. Bad. My feelings are hurt. I hate him, I hate him, and I hate him. Why is he such a jerk face…?

"Kylie?" Miley called softly.

"Kylie?" Lilly called softly. "Are you OK?"

Does it _look _like I'm okay? I nodded anyway, sitting down, wiping the tears that were coming. _Come on,_ I pleaded to myself. _Be strong, you don't need Oliver. Come on. Tell yourself that you'll hate him forever too. _But I won't hate him forever! _Oliver is a big, fat ass jerk, remember? _He wasn't a jerk until now! _He's a bitch, don't do anything. Forget about him forever. _I can't forget about him! Those words "I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER" will ring in my head forever.

"I'll hate you forever!" The voice, which sounded like Oliver, said. _Forever…_I thought to myself.

"YOU!" My 50% sadness and 50% anger turned to 100% anger. I pointed at James. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"

"I can't help it if you're cute," James quietly said.

"Bitch…" I cursed, walking away.

"It's okay, Kylie…" Lilly comforted me.

"No, it's not…" I said.

"Tell us exactly what happened," Miley said.

"It started off when we were talking," I started, with a few tears in my eyes. "Then, I said I wanted a smoothie, so he offered to buy me some, and when he left, James, remember the guy I used to like in 6th grade? Yeah, he took Oliver's seat and he said he liked me and I was about to say something but he cut me off my kissing me for 5 seconds, and I couldn't pull away. Then I walked away, turning around; I saw Oliver and I screamed. And then he misunderstood what had happened. I tried explaining, but he wouldn't believe me, so this argument turned into a fight with violence and you know the rest…" It was hard to understand me with the sniffling, but Miley and Lilly understood.

"Oh…" Miley said.

"I'm so sorry," Lilly said.

"Oliver…" I muttered.

"Hey, Kylie," Zack walked up to me.

"If you're here to flirt with me, I'm not in the mood," I sniffed.

"No, no. I'm here to comfort you," Zack told me as I looked up. "It's going to be okay, he's going to realize that he was acting dumb and come back to you and apologize. He will realize that you're the one he wants. That guy, Mike, right? He's very lucky to have you. He's going to realize that. Don't worry. A beautiful girl like you should know that, okay?" He smiled at me.

"Thank you…" I smiled weakly. He held out his arms to hug me, and so I hugged him back.

_What if he doesn't realize that I was right? _I thought to myself. _What if he _will _hate me forever? _I shook my head. _I can't believe I let that bitch James kiss me. _I growled to myself. _It's all my fault that Oliver hates me._

"_I'll hate you forever!!!" Oliver's voice said again._

But one question rings over my head. Will he learn that I was the one that was right?

**Hmm… is this good? I'd like to point out that Elizabeth/Natalie wouldn't be appearing much because it's kind of hard for me to use so many characters. Oh, and since Jackson is the funny type of person, I won't be using him because I am bad at making jokes. LOL. Oh, and please review. Thank you!  
**


	6. Who are you? Wait It's you!

**Enjoy this chapter, sorry it's kind of short.**

**Kylie's POV**

I was in Elizabeth's room, writing a song as Kyomi. It was how I feel about Oliver now. It was called 7 Things **(Miley Cyrus)**.

"Hey Kyles," Elizabeth slowly walked in. "I heard about what had happened."

I just nodded and continued. When I finished writing, I suddenly said, "Why didn't he believe me?"

"I don't know, but you're going to have to do find something to make him believe you," Elizabeth said.

"I know that," I sighed. I walked out of Elizabeth's room, as Kylie. I walked towards the sky deck.

"Hey, Kylie!" Zack called, walking toward me. I responded by walking to the other direction. "No, come back! I found a way to make him believe you!" That made me walks towards him.

"How?" I asked, excitedly.

"Okay, first we are going to need five dodge balls!" Zack started. I stood there with a straight face.

"You're pretty funny, but that is the WORST IDEA EVER!" I yelled. "Do you have any other ideas?" I laughed.

"No."

"Then you're hopeless."

"Aw, come on!"

"What are we supposed to do with 5 dodge balls?"

"You---" Zack started, but I covered his mouth.

"I don't want to know."

"Fine. I thought it was a pretty good idea," Zack muttered, walking off.

"We can discuss ideas," I called, catching up after him.

"How about just make him jealous?" Zack suggested at the bar while he was working.

"No, I think that will just make it worse," I sighed.

"You think? You try to see if it will work," Zack told me.

"…Huh?" I didn't understand him.

"_Try _making him jealous."

"Oh," I said. "Like I said, it will make it worse," Then I saw Oliver. "SO Zack," I said loudly. "Still up for the movie tonight?" I looked at Oliver, wondering if he heard or not. "BECAUSE I AM UP FOR A MOVIE TONIGHT!" I looked at Oliver again. "ALONE!" I kept staring at Oliver. "TOGETHER WITH YOU, ZACK!" Either he was deaf, or he was trying to ignore me.

"What? We were planning on going to the movies tonight?" Zack raised a brow. "There _is _no movie tonight!"

That didn't work. "Oh yeah, I forgot you told me that earlier today," I said loudly. "Are you still up for…" I thought for a second. "For… umm… Do you still want to hang out tonight?" I asked loudly. I caught Oliver stare at me for a second. "He's not jealous," I whispered to Zack, sighing.

"Well, he needs to believe you! THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED!" He shouted, which caused others to stare at Zack. "What, carry on everyone," Zack said, putting his hands up. I giggled.

Flashback

_"Here I go," I muttered nervously. I was getting ready to dive into a 12 feet pool of water for my first time._

_"Come on, you can do it, Kyles!" Oliver encouraged._

_"It's fun, you're not gonna drown!" Miley said._

_"You're right," I said. "I can do this."_

_"Go already, you chicken!" Amber snapped, pushing me off the board_

"_AHH!!" I yelled._

_Then Amber looked at Ashley and they both said, "Ooh, Tsss," They said as they touched fingers. I swear I was going to beat them up one day._

_SPLASH! Since it was a surprise push, I couldn't save myself. "Help!" I screamed._

"_Kylie!" Oliver called, jumping into the pool. He grabbed my hand and swam to the edge. "Kylie, are you okay?"_

_I coughed up water. "Yes," I answered. "Thank you so much for saving me…" I whispered, hugging him. I let go after a few seconds, and we locked eyes._

End Flashback

I lay down on my bed (the one in Elizabeth's room), thinking about that day we became a couple. Just by him saving me from drowning, we became a couple. I look at the clock. It was 4 AM. It seemed as if the ship had stopped moving. I looked outside the window, and it did stop moving. _We're in Japan now, _I thought as I saw the sign that said, "WELCOME TO JAPAN". Call me crazy, but every time I feel down, it's raining and I can't sleep. Like that time when I got in a fight with Elizabeth, I always come outside and the rain pours on me while I close my eyes.

This time, I'm coming outside with an umbrella. Can't risk getting sick, like the last 6 times that happened. I keep thinking about how I'm going to tell him.

_Looks like I'm not the only one who is having trouble, _I thought, looking at Oliver walking toward the sky deck as well.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Oliver snapped.

"I come here all the time when I'm having problems," I snapped back. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Don't make me come over there!" We suddenly got into a fight.

"You're insane!" I screamed, slapping him.

We got all the way to the bridge, and there were two pools at the side of the path. We fell in the left pool. Our hair didn't get wet, though. We fought for a few seconds more until we noticed a sign next to the pool.

It said 12 feet.

"Oliver, wait," I said.

"What?!" Oliver yelled.

"Look," I pointed at the sign.

Oliver was silent for a moment. "12 ft… brings back so many memories…" Oliver whispered.

"Remember that day?" I asked softly. "That day you saved my life."

"Yeah…" He answered, looking down.

"Oh, and remember that day we first met?" I whispered, giggling.

"Yeah," Oliver laughed, with his face still down.

Flashback

_People were laughing and throwing stuff at me. I was a transfer student. I was going to go to 5__th__ grade, but, so far, it's turning out bad. I was just reading a book next to my locker._

_"Hey, look at her, she looks so innocent!" A boy shouted._

_"She is so kind of a teachers pet student; look at her reading!" _

_I wasn't at teachers pet… I was just reading._

_"Hey, everyone, stop making fun of this girl!" A girl with brown hair said suddenly._

_"Yeah, just because she has a book doesn't make her a nerd," A blonde girl said._

_"In fact, she's prettier then all of you!" A boy with brown hair said._

_"Why are you standing up for me?"_

_"This is what happened to Miley before," The blonde pointed at the brunette. "I'm Lilly Truscott."_

_"I'm Miley Stewart," The brunette said._

_"I'm Oliver," The brown haired boy said. "Oliver Oken."_

_"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Kylie. Kylie Huynh._

End Flashback

"That was the worst meet of friendship ever." Oliver laughed. Then he looked like he was thinking really hard. "So were you really telling the truth?"

"Yeah…" I said. "How'd you finally figure that out?"

"I just thought hard, and you would never do such a thing," Oliver whispered. "I'm sorry I thought you were kissing James," He apologized.

"I'm sorry I pushed you and hurt you," I apologized.

"I'm sorry I did the same thing to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too," We were inches away from kissing until…

"Kyomi?" A voice said.

"Who was that?" I looked around.

"Me, don't you remember me?" I looked at the person. It was a guy. Doesn't ring a bell.

I looked closer at him.

"Need a hint?" The boy with dark brown hair said.

"No," I answered, still trying to examine him.

Who _is _he?

…

"I'm sorry, I don't…" I started to say.

Wait a minute…

I gasped.

The boy smiled. "Remember me now?"

"DAVID ARCHULETA?!"

**Did you like this chapter? Sorry it's so short! BTW, if you guys are wondering why David's in here, you'll see why in the next chapter. :D  
**


	7. Now He Knows

**Kylie's POV**

"Need a hint?" The boy with dark brown hair said.

"No," I answered, still trying to examine him.

Who _is _he?

…

"I'm sorry, I don't…" I started to say.

Wait a minute…

I gasped.

The boy smiled. "Remember me now?"

"DAVID ARCHULETA?!"

Flashback

_"You're coming with us!" A man that looked about 30 told me._

_"You're only 5, you can't wonder off like this; you need a home," Another man said._

_"No!"_

_"Yes!"_

_"No!" I slapped them._

_"Oh, you're getting it now!" The man pushed me into a waterfall._

_"Ahh!" I yelped. The strangers laughed._

_"Don't worry, I'll save you!" A person with dark hair yelled, leaping into the water. He got me, but he couldn't make it to land in time, and we fell through the waterfall, holding on each other tight and screaming. And splash, we landed. We swam to shore._

_"Thank you," I thanked, sneezing._

_"Your welcome," The boy smiled. "What's your name?_

_I was paranoid at age 5, and instead of giving him my real name, I gave him my fake name. "Kyomi Kyohaku; what's yours?"_

_"My name is David. David Archuleta," He smiled. "Now, want me to walk you home or can you find it yourself?"_

_"I can find it myself," I said. "We can be friends right?"_

_"Of course we can be friends," David smiled. "Good luck finding your way back home," He was my hero. Because we were friends, I visited him sometimes and we got to hang out._

End Flashback

"David?" I gasped.

"Nice to meet you again, Kyomi," David smiled.

"Call me Kylie," I couldn't believe it. Not only was he my childhood friend, but he was my hero. "Wow, is it really you?"

"Yup," David laughed. "I heard you're a singer, and if you didn't know, I am as well."

"Cool," I said.

"Who is this?" Oliver asked.

"My childhood hero and friend, he saved me from drowning, just like you did," I answered.

"Oh."

"Never thought I'd see you again," I said softly.

"Me either, but I guess we were wrong," David laughed. "It's four AM, you guys better get to sleep."

"Right. Good night, David," I smiled.

"Right back at you."

Miley woke me up the next morning at 1 PM. She was dressed as Hannah Montana. "Kylie, we have to get to rehearsal, wake up!"

I pulled a pillow over my head.

"There's snow cones after rehearsal," Miley whispered in my ear. Before they knew, I rushed to rehearsal, still in my pajamas. I came back, finally realizing.

"I need to change," I said. Then, I changed and fixed my hair and went to rehearsal.

A few days later, it was concert time. Hannah and I prepared for our concert, and in no time, it was time to perform.

"Are you ready to rock?!" Hannah shouted behind the curtain. The crowd screamed in response. She performed The Best of Both Worlds, Don't Wanna Be Torn, Ice Cream Freeze, Super Girl, Let's Get Crazy, He Could Be The One, and It's All Right Here. Then I came up on a moving platform singing Tell Me Something I don't know. Then I performed Don't Walk Away, Here We Go Again, FYI, Party Girl, 7 Things, and Hero In You. Then Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas made a surprise appearance and performed Paranoid, Fly With Me, and Live To Party. Mikayla also appeared, performing If Cupid Had A Heart. Then we all sung one touching song called Send It On.

After the concert, we went backstage.

"Finally, THANK YOU!" I heard a voice say. It sounded like Zack.

"Cody?" I gasped.

"Yes…" Cody sounded upset.

"What happened?" I asked. Then I looked at Zack. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. "What…"

"I'm sorry! It slipped out! Zack found out!" Cody cried.

**Guys, I'm bored with my story. I'll continue it, but it will be short. We will have less conversations and we'll get into the real stuff.**


	8. Wish I can literally listen to my heart

**Kylies POV**

"How could you let him know?" I said, sitting down on the stage.

"I'm sorry, it slipped out! I didn't mean to…" Cody said.

"I can't believe you…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry!" Cody apologized to what seemed like the 13th time.

"Okay, it's okay, as long as he doesn't tell anyone," I sighed.

"By the way, are you still dating that Oliver guy?" Cody asked.

"No."

"So, David how's your career life?" I asked, sitting down on a picnic table with Zack, Oliver, Bailey, Cody, Hannah, and Lola.

"Good, I guess," He answered.

"Hey, Kylie?" Zack called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the dance with me this Saturday?" Oliver suddenly asked.

"That's what I was going to ask!" Zack complained.

"Me too!" David said.

"Who do you want to go with?" Zack asked.

"…I don't know," I sighed. "I'll think about it this Friday," Not only am I starting to develop feelings for Zack, David too? And Oliver was the first person that I dated that I actually loved… I can't let go of him either…

"Okay, Kylie," I said to myself outside during a stormy night. "Who do you want to pick?" I sighed. "This is just like the time that Miley had to pick between Jesse and Jake…"

"What are you doing out here?" Miley asked. She had just come out of her cabin.

"Deciding whether I should go with Zack, David, or Oliver," I answered.

"Ah. Like I had to pick between Jake and Jesse," Miley sat down at the same table as me. "Do you always come out here every night?"

"Only when I'm having problems, and it's usually raining when I am having problems."

"Oh."

"I just can't decide."

"Hmm," Miley said. "I'd pick Oliver, because I picked Jake because we had a lot of history together."

"Yeah, but I never dated, then stopped, then dated, then stopped the way that you did. And you couldn't stand him at times and I never felt that way toward Oliver," I said. "Your love is different. A lot."

"True."

"Zack is starting to be better," I started. "And David saved me when we were children. Oliver saved me too, but that was how we clicked. Oliver and I had the longest, but I think a pair of scissors somehow cut it. I still _kind of _love him though," I said. "David's cute, but not hot. But he is so nice… he'll understand anything," I looked into the sky. "I wish you literally _can _listen to your heart."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Just like I chose Jake, you're going to choose the right person too."

"Thanks."

**Sorry, since chapter 7 was short, I decided to add another one quick. Since I was getting bored of the story, I made it quicker. And you guys need to help me decide. So if you think Kylie should end up with David Archuleta, then say him and also add a reason. I'm not taking votes; I'm taking the best reason why she should choose the person you think is right for her. So here are the choices: Zack Martin, Oliver Oken, or David Archuleta. I don't want to ditch this story, nor do I want to continue it, so in Chapter 9, who she ends up with will be discovered. And if you have a person, remember to add a reason. I may even put your name up on the authors note and give credit to helping me figure out the right guy for Kylie. Thank you, and sorry that the review is long.**


	9. It was you all along

**Last chapter... Enjoy :D**

**Kylie's POV**

_I will choose the right person, _I thought to myself. I was sitting on my bed in my actual room. It was almost time to decide.

I went to the sky deck and sat on a chair for who knows how long. I was so tired that I completely blinded myself from squeezing my eyes shut. Now all I see are smudges. I sighed, wondering if I'm ever going to make my decision. I started to walk back and forth the hallway after I got up.

Then, the same person that kidnapped Bailey and I appeared.

"Hello," The person said.

"Uh, hi…" I said. I knew that was the person, but I forgot his name. "What's your name again?"

"Are you serious?" The man said. "What I want is a kiss now," He whispered. "I have a real gun this time."

I looked down at his gun and my eyes widened. Usually, I get violent, but for some reason I got really scared and stood still. "Umm… I doubt it… I refuse," That was a mistake, because then, he shot my arm. "OW!" I screamed so loud. I fell to the ground.

"Kiss me, or your heart gets it," He threatened. I couldn't even say anything at the moment. Because of this, he shot my heart. My arm became numb, and I was slowly losing sight. I became dizzy, and the last thing I heard was "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and a blonde male pushing him off of me, then I blacked out.

**Zack's POV**

Will she be okay? I looked down at Kylie. Tell me something I don't know was playing on the radio.

"Hey Zack, does she look okay?" Oliver asked, walking into the room.

"I guess…"

"Hold on, I got to go to the restroom, Oliver said and left.

"Okay… here we go," I sighed. When the song was over, the next song was Bye Bye by Jackie Boyz.

_I can't help but stare_

_At the shirt on the chair_

_It's been watching me cry for weeks._

_And I can't help listen_

_To my heart missing your touch_

_Ever since you been gone_

_I try to block it out,_

_But it's going round and round_

_You're stuck in my head like a song_

I started to sing the chorus. "This is for you, Kylie,

So I just sing a lullaby by

_Baby bye bye_

_But my heart is saying it's not the end_

_So I just sing a lullaby by_

_Baby, bye bye_

_But my heart is saying it's not the end_

_So I just sing a lullaby by_

_Baby, don't cry _

_Cause I know I'm gonna see you again._

_See you again_

_Bye bye bye_

_See you again_

_Bye bye bye bye _

_See you again_

_Bye bye bye bye _

_See you again_

_Again_

_Yeah,_" I sang. Kylie's heart stopped. I heard this loud beep. "No… NO!!!" Some nurses and doctors rushed in and did some special treatment. We all held our breath until Kylie's heart started again. We exhaled.

"That was a close one," The doctor said. Everyone got out and returned to what they were doing before.

"You okay, Kyles?" I whispered as I touched her face. She stirred in her sleep. Before I knew it, she was awake.

"Yeah… Zack?" She said.

"Kylie!" I cried happily as I hugged her.

"Who brought me here?" Kylie asked.

"I did," I answered.

"Really?" Kylie said. "Not even an adult or Oliver or anyone?" She closed her eyes and He could be the one started playing. "I'm sorry I never knew that you were the one.

"_Smooth talking, so rocking  
he's got everything that a girls wanting  
guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
and i can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_think I'm really falling for his smile  
get butterflies when says my name  
he's got something special, He's got something special  
and_ _when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got something special, he's got something special.  
I can hardly breathe something  
telling me_

_He's got something special, He's got something special  
and_ _when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got something special, he's got something special.  
I can hardly breathe something  
telling me_

_maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one oh, oh, oh  
he could be the one [x2]  
he could be the one oh, oh, oh,_" Kylie sang. Then, it felt like nothing was playing. Like in one of those romance movies where it gets so romantic and they say something and kiss.

"What now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…" Kylie whispered. I had a confused look. "I couldn't figure out that you were the one."

"What was that?" I said.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't figure out that you were the one," Kylie repeated.

I smiled. "I know what you said," I chuckled. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." (A/N: That was from WOWP XD)

"Wow, Zack," Kylie giggled.

"May I go to the dance with you?" I asked politely.

"I'll think about it," Kylie smiled.

"Oh, come on, I saved your life. You owe me!"

"I was just kidding!" Kylie laughed, "It meant no," she said with the straightest face she could.

"That joke is getting old!" We both laughed.

"Of course I'll go to the dance with you," Kylie smiled, as she leaned in forward for a kiss.

**Kylie's POV**

It felt as if time had just stood still. I knew he could be the one. We pulled apart.

**Sorry David and Oliver, I chose Zack, **I texted David and Oliver's number.

"One more time?" Zack asked. I nodded, and we leaned in for another kiss. For some reason, this wasn't as good as the first one, but still good. We pulled apart once more.

"My bad, I'm so rude," I cried. "I didn't even tell you thank you."

"Well now you can," Zack patted my back.

"Okay," I giggled. "Thank you," I started. "For saving me," I said. "For everything. Thank you for being so patient for me," I paused. "Thank you for making me happy…" I cried, with a few tears in my eyes. Slowly, we went for another kiss.

**A/N: How was that for an ending? I know the ending sucked. My next story is going to be in Wizards of Waverly Place. I promise you, I got an idea that is way better then this one. Be sure to read it! The story isn't going to be up, but keep watching out for it. Thank you. Oh and sorry for updating so late. REVIEW :D. And this concludes the ending of my first story ever.**

**UPDATE: SORRY I FORGOT TO GIVE CREDIT! Well, I chose Zack because Wyntirsno gave a perfect reason :D well that was the only answer... but still. It was good reason. Oh, and to conversee: I am vietnamese. XD**

**^w^  
**


	10. Update on the WOWP story

Lol guys...

Guys, I kinda got lazy about my new Wizards of waverly place story.. ahha...

So I want someone to have my idea.... if it hasn't been taken yet...

So if you're interested in using my idea for a Wizards of Waverly Place story, message me, and whoever messages me first gets to have the idea.

Lol.

Sorry guys, I need to concentrate on school because my grades are dropping. Lol.

Ahaha. So once again..

If you're interested in using my idea for a Wizards of Waverly Place story, message me. :]

Also, you'll receive a free subscription from me because I want to read it. Haha. :D

Anyways, I'm looking forward to the story~~

-mnequal


End file.
